Hoops
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby likes to watch Connor work, but she soon finds out it's not all work for Connor when he doesn't know he's being watched.


**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: For iEvenstarEstel, who prompted me with "Connor's homecoming after being in Vancouver", and also inspired partly by a conversation on twitter with the lovely FionaBee **

**It's getting very disheartening on here recently ... lots of readers, so few comments! Please take the time to let an author know you've enjoyed reading their work... our muses work so much harder when they get a bit of a pat on the back.**

* * *

It felt like it had been an eternity since she'd been able to do this; in reality he'd only been away for just over two weeks. Abby had come to realise during that time that there were so many things about her relationship with Connor that she just took for granted, and now she vowed to cherish each and every little moment.

She liked to watch him work. Most of the time he didn't even know she was there, such was the intensity of his concentration. Abby loved how his eyebrows seemed to knit together in the middle when he was focussing on something, and she could watch his fingers flying over the computer keyboard for hours, imagining what else those nimble digits could do.

She expected to find him hard at it; either analysing equations and the latest anomaly recordings he'd missed whilst he was away in Vancouver, or with a soldering iron in hand as he tinkered with yet another prototype gadget that would eventually make all of their lives easier. That's what he would usually be doing at this time of day, but to her surprise he was doing something she'd never seen him do before – in fact, the last time she'd seen anyone do this was when she was 12 years old.

Connor's back was to her and next to him on the desk was an open packet of Hula Hoops. One by one he took a potato ring out and slipped it over a finger. Abby put her hand over her mouth to muffle out the giggle she felt about to escape her lips. She remembered Jack doing exactly the same as a small boy, pretending that he was a famous rapper wearing expensive gold rings.

Some moments later, Connor had a hoop on each finger and he wiggled them in front of his face before eating a hoop from one of his fingers. Fascinated, Abby watched as he devoured each one by one, and then began to replace them with more from the packet. It was too much and Abby let out a snort, betraying her presence.

"Abby!" Connor spun around in his chair, red faced and trying to hide his hands. "How long have you..."

"Long enough," Abby grinned. She walked towards him and picked up the packet. "Thought we were on a health kick?"

"We are... I just... they didn't have 'em in Vancouver did they and I'm missing having my mid-morning snack." He had the look of a naughty school boy that had been caught eating in class by the teacher.

Abby pulled up the spare stool and sat next to him, picking out a couple of the hoops herself and eating them. Connor sniffed his fingertips and wrinkled his nose. "My fingers smell beefy now," he said sheepishly.

She took his hand and brought it to her nose and sniffed. "Yep, they do. Wonder if they taste beefy?" To Connor's surprise, Abby began to suck the tip of his index finger. He watched, unable to drag his eyes away from the sight of her lips over his finger.

"Well?" he finally managed to utter.

"Definitely a beefy taste there," Abby said seriously. "I like it." She then took a second finger and sucked on that too, gazing up at Connor as she did so through her long eyelashes. It was probably one of the most sensual things he'd experienced and he felt his jeans growing uncomfortably tight.

Abby continued, slowly sucking each of his fingers one by one. The look in her eyes told Connor she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Connor had not heard of finger sucking being part of foreplay before, but he had heard of toe-sucking. A thought struck him. "If I put Hula Hoops on me toes, would you suck them too?"

"I've smelt your feet when you take your boots off, there's no way I'd suck your toes until you've had a shower!"

"A shower sounds like a very good idea actually, Abby." Connor grinned. Now his trousers really were getting tight.

"Now?" Abby read his mind. He'd been home almost 27 hours now, but had slept for at least 20 of those, his jet lag had kicked in almost as soon as he slumped into the passenger seat of Abby's car when she met him at the airport. She'd not had the reunion she'd been hoping for, but now it seemed Connor was well and truly over his jet lag and she could have what she wanted.

Connor grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the parking lot, telling Jess on the way past that they were just popping out for some lunch. The short journey through the busy London traffic seemed to take twice as long as usual, so when they eventually got to the flat they practically fell through the door. Neither stopped until they reached the bathroom and their clothes were hurriedly tossed to the floor. Connor turned the shower on and Abby flung the screen door open.

Abby's mouth crushed hungrily against Connor's, forcing him backwards against the tiled wall. He grabbed her head in both hands and returned her kiss with an equal fervour. When their lips parted, both were breathing hard and grins were spread the entire width of their faces.

"Missed you," Abby whispered. She reached down between them, grasping his erection firmly with her fingers and making him whimper.

"Missed you too."

Abby slowly sank down to her knees, trailing light kisses down Connor's chest, stomach and downwards following the strip of hair that lead down to the base of his cock. Repeating the same movement she'd used on his fingers earlier, Abby's mouth wrapped over the tip and she began to suck and lick him. Connor reached down and tangled his fingers lazily in her hair, groaning his appreciation as she devoured him. He felt his release coiling in the depths of his groin already; it was way too soon for him and he did all he could to fight it, but Abby was skilled and knew exactly what she needed to do. Moments later, he gave up fighting, bit down on his bottom lip and groaned loudly as he spilled himself into Abby's willing mouth.

When she had released his softened cock, she stood up and pressed against his body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into another kiss, his tongue probing her mouth and tangling with hers.

"Still want me to suck your toes?" she growled. Connor could only nod as Abby took his hand and pulled him out of the shower and straight through into the bedroom, shoving him playfully backwards onto the bed. They didn't care that they were both dripping wet and that the bed would soon be equally wet; it wasn't the first time they'd gone straight from a heated session in the shower and taken it to their bed, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

With Connor flat on his back, Abby took his right foot by the ankle and swirled her tongue over his big toe. Connor wriggled and Abby gave him a bemused look. "Sorry," he grinned. "Ticklish aren't I."

Abby laughed and shook her head; it was so typical of Connor and just another reason why she loved him. "Let's try again, shall we?"

Starting with his little toe, Abby licked and then rolled her lips over it. When he started to wriggle again, Abby gripped his foot more firmly and moved to his next toe. By the time she reached his big toe again, he had himself under control and was enjoying the sensation of Abby's mouth. As she then moved to take his other foot, Connor sat up and grabbed her. In one swift move, he had her flipped onto her back and pinned beneath him.

"Two weeks is too long, Abby. Need you now." Abby felt the familiar warm tingles run the length of her body as Connor buried his face in the nape of her neck and shoulder and glided his hands over her goose bumped flesh, circling her nipples with his fingertips and then settling himself into the curve of her body.

They connected as one, just as they always did. Each touch, each thrust, each move was almost instinctive now. They knew each other so well and the familiarity was both a comfort and a stimulant; the heat between them rapidly rising as Abby ground herself against Connor's thrusting hips. Breathing hard, their limbs entwined and mouths mashed together, building gradually to a crescendo. Their climax hit both hard; Abby's body claiming Connor's, drawing him in as her internal muscles gripped his length. One orgasm rolled into another, and she let out a sob as he released into her with a cry and then stilled himself inside her, holding her tightly in his arms.

The come down was slow. Wrapped in each other's embrace they softly kissed and caressed each other, whispering words of love and promising that next time Lester suggested Connor went to assist the Vancouver team, they would fight for Abby to go too.

Some time later, Abby felt Connor pull the duvet over her and get out of bed. "Where're you going?"

"Hungry," he muttered. "Am I allowed another packet of Hula Hoops?"

Abby laughed. How could she deny him after what his illicit packet had done for them?


End file.
